


【新快】Lost And Found

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 12





	【新快】Lost And Found

群众的欢呼声援直抵二十层高的展览场地，大楼底下黑压压一片人群，手裡举着牌子口中喊着基德，把现场硬生生变得像冲野洋子演唱会。

中森警部照旧没能在第一时间抓住怪盗，他忿忿地看著基德翻出了环形展厅的落地窗，待烟雾好不容易散去，眼前哪裡还有基德的身影。

“警部！快看那裡！”一个员警突然激动地紧贴在玻璃上，瞪大了眼去看旁边的建築——因为基德的行动，紧邻展馆的一圈建築都塞满了人，粉丝从每个窗口探出来，想要近距离一窥怪盗的风采，也许幸运的人还能得到一隻玫瑰——就在那栋商业大楼的窗户边，站著一个女孩子。

“基——德！怪盗基德——！”年纪尚小的孩子直起身板，颤颤巍巍地踩在窗框上。

“为什么那裡都没有人？快去抱她下——什、什么！？”中森一句话还没说完，不久前消失的怪盗现身，举起他手中的扑克枪，直直对着那裡击发。笨重的广告招牌砸下来，一瞬间把那扇窗遮住了。

一旁的员警看见那窗边的小小身影一晃，往后栽倒下去，气得咬牙：“怪盗基德！露出你的本性了吗！”

而当所有人将注意力转回天空，白衣怪盗早已消失。

工藤新一像是等了很久，这里足足离作案现场有两百米远，中间一栋更高的大楼挡住了一切，他只能靠在楼梯口的铁门上，百无聊赖地观察起自己衣服上的褶皱。他下午吞了灰原新研製的解药作为试验，时效更长一些，便想著要以这个身份来会会基德。

怪盗从来都是比侦探早到的，而当他降落，工藤却也没问什么，只是颇为奇怪地看了他一眼。倒也不是他不近人情不会关心两句，只是对方一穿上这衣服，两人之间也彷彿竖起一道高墙，将他所有踰越关系的话语尽数堵在喉间。新加坡时也是一样，怪盗明确地用这身白衣，告诉他不要越界。

所以工藤什么也不会说，只是用眼神去扫描对方，默默打量他的不寻常。

“晚上好……大侦探。”基德看到工藤新一本尊有些新鲜，他把宝石确认完，便毫不犹豫地丟出手，让它顺着拋物线落进侦探的掌心。

工藤新一挑了挑眉，“今天这么主动吗。”他小心将宝石收好，又抬头去看基德。

月光散落，万家灯火在那人身后铺展开来。

礼帽没有半点歪斜，单片眼睛好端端掛在鼻梁上，西服仍旧整齐得一丝不苟，整体看起来却莫名有些仓促。他微微蹙眉。

“值得珍重的特殊时间，还是留给名侦探发挥比较好吧？”怪盗一派轻松地笑着，等待对方一步步拆解预告函说出完美解答，而后他也不会吝啬於赞美。

“完全正确，”基德扬起一个更大的笑容，那並不完全是扑克脸，其中参杂著些许棋逢敌手的畅意，工藤新一的现身确实令他感到不同以往的兴奋。“果然是名侦探，能聽见这样精采的推理，真是我的荣幸。”他微微欠身，行了一个标準的绅士礼。

相逢、推理、归还、离去，一如往常，他们走到了最後一步。工藤心裡却有种不真实感，有什么地方出了问题，而他没有察觉？

“下次我一定会抓住你。”

他始终没有挽留基德的步伐，只是看著怪盗起飞，深深望了一眼对方的背影，脚跟一转便离去。

如果他没有聽见枪响。

工藤新一难以置信地回过身，双脚顿时像灌了铅一般定格在原地。

他亲眼看著不可一世的白鸽坠落。

这无疑是一次精采绝伦的偷盗，基德甚至没有靠近展櫃就取走了宝石。他们在天台会面，赏月聊天扯嘴皮子，然后基德踩上防护栏飞走。

本该是这样的。

他们太专注於彼此，没人注意到远处冰冷的枪口，工藤新一只看见雪白的滑翔翼在空中晃了晃，便直直掉下去。他吓了一跳，立刻冲下楼扎进迷宫般的小巷子里去找怪盗。1412号雷达正常运作，他聽著接近的水流声走出住宅区的巷道，如願找到了那个人——基德一半身子泡在水里，显然早已没有意识。

不，实际上他整个人都是湿答答的，发梢滴著水，但工藤还是鬆了一口气，他没在对方身上找到哪怕一点血迹。

夜里河边公路人车都很少，工藤幾乎要庆幸这一点，让他能抢在所有突发状况前趕到怪盗身旁。风大了起来，工藤新一把他惹人注目的白色外衣脱掉塞进帽子里，用自己尚且乾燥的外套裹住他，在离开岸边的路上播通博士的电话。

-

有人在摸他的脸。

脸颊，到额头，还有冰凉的觸感……

不……会曝露长相。

黑羽快斗猛地睁开眼，意外柔和的光线竟然没有刺痛瞳孔。他无法解释自己一瞬间看到工藤新一时莫名湧上的安心，也许是晕乎的头脑还没开始运作，又或者他只是确信这个人人品够好，不会趁人之危。

工藤倒像是被他吓到，抬起的手尴尬地悬在半空中，但很快又恢復镇定，温声开口像在哄小孩子：“退烧。”接着在他头上贴了点东西，也许是散热片一类的。

黑羽想说点什么，吐出第一个音节却聽到自己的声音难聽至极，这才后知后觉感到喉咙的乾渴，像是好几天没得到水分浸润，沙哑得如同老旧收音机里频率不对的杂音。他已经很久没体会过这种感觉了，要保护那受上帝青睐的嗓子，平日里付出的努力可不少。

工藤闻声递上一杯温水，他一饮而尽。

“咳……谢谢。”

侦探贴心地留给他一点个人时间，黑羽的手抚上单片眼镜的镜框，再度为工藤新一洩洪般的行为心裡发笑。他在工藤出去的短暂片刻里观察了一下所处的空间，从醒来就有一种熟悉的感觉，不只是淡淡的书卷味、灯光的亮度、窗户的位置……无数次翻过的，以借衣服的名义。

是名侦探的房间啊。

“回神，吃药了。”

工藤新一看他好好吞了药片才终于安心下来，“我大致检查过，你身上没受什么伤，只是泡过水又吹夜风感冒了。”他轻轻靠在一旁的矮櫃上，看上去像在等黑羽给一个解释。

黑羽看出他嚥下的那些显然不怎么动聽的责问，摸摸鼻子讪讪地开口：“跟你一样。”

“怪盗也是高危职业嘛，难免惹到一些人……”

“不能告诉我吗。”

“名侦探还是专心对付你那边的麻烦吧。”黑羽闻言笑了，手指在工藤新一胸口点了点，“改良解药时效不固定，你这时间不应该待在小小姐身边吗？”说着黑羽俐落地跳下了床，全然没有半小时前还在昏睡的样子。他彷彿在方才指尖的接觸里能窥心一般，毫不迟疑地将大开着的房门关上，取下了门后早已烘乾的衣服。

一眨眼，清冷优雅的国际大盗又重现了。

“十分感谢名侦探出手相救，这份恩情我不会忘记的。”

工藤新一摆出半月眼，见他还能端起怪盗架子装模作样，心裡那一点点不安的直觉也被这日常感带来的安心挤压出去。自知自己留不住这个还在发烧的人，不如让他早点回家休息更好。

侦探无奈地半举起手，算是道別。

“再会。”怪盗向后倾倒，白衣消失在夜色里。

-

一个晚上的时间可以发生很多事，交易、偷盗，或者舆论的改向。工藤新一刚以江户川柯南的身份醒来，灰原哀就把手机屏幕转了个方向递给他，“你们昨天幹了什么，网路上都快吵翻了。”

“哈？”

江户川脸上难得出现了疑惑不解，瞪着耸动的新闻标题——怪盗基德杀人！6岁女孩生死未卜——他迅速浏览内文，看了昨晚的现场录像，底下的评论区无非就是两派混战：宣告失恋脱粉，转黑顺带踩一脚。或者显微镜扒细节，坚称怪盗不会随意伤人。中森警部也在新闻里发声谴责这次的行为，他虽然愤怒，字里行间却隐含着对怪盗的信任，只是无声地请求对方快出面解释。

……这就是你昨天迟来的原因吗。

“我去一下现场。”江户川抓起外套，踩上滑板径直冲了出去。

“新一——啊，走了吗？”阿笠博士走进来，“原本要问他改良过的麻醉手錶怎么样……”

“还是改天吧，某人正为他的小偷先生紧张呢。”

事情发生得太突然，江户川不願拖延一秒钟，一边飙滑板一边查清了各个角度的录像，试图先找到突破口。楼底群众的，窗口附近的，每一个都能清楚看见怪盗的扑克牌切断铁架，招牌差点就砸在女孩脚上，而后是瞬间杂乱起来的喧哗和尖叫。江户川狠狠拔掉耳机揉了揉耳朵，不由地对这混乱的局面感到头痛。

他幾乎要埋怨起自己这副样子，小孩子的身体真难办事。二课的员警把他挡在外头，远远望去只能看见碎玻璃还有砸烂的广告牌。他抬头，看见中森银三朝这边走过来。

他顿时像看到救星：“中森警……哥哥！”

江户川柯南脸皮厚跟我工藤新一有什么关系。他把到嘴边的话吞回去，喊了声明显和年龄不相符的称呼。小孩子都喜欢被叫得成熟，中年人则是都喜欢年轻点，撒娇讨好一套说辞行云流水，他深谙此道。

“……是你这小鬼啊。”事实证明这招还有点用，至少中森没把他提起来丟出去，表情也缓和了些许。江户川露出天真无辜的笑脸，“我真的很想进去——”

“好吧，自己小心地上的玻璃。中村，稍微看著他。”中森烦躁地摆摆手以示放行。

“谢谢中森哥哥！忙了一个晚上真是辛苦了，回家好好休息才能抓到基德啊！”江户川添了把油，脸上的笑毫无破绽。

“噢。”中森看了他一眼，奇怪著这小鬼今天怎么回事，却也没有多想便离开了。

江户川熟门熟路开始收集线索，根据旁边这个中村员警的说法，现场一直保留着昨天的样子。他根据玻璃碎裂的方向，推测基德在翻出展厅后先飞到了对面右侧的楼顶，他决定暂时跟著基德的路线，上了那边的天台。

这里视野很好，可以观察到的地方太多了。江户川思来想去，还是按下了播号键。

“灰原……”

-

黑羽快斗把自己整个人沉进水底，盯着浴室天花板发呆。

终于安静下来了。

粗鄙的不堪入耳的字眼不断在耳边低语，他醒来就看到新闻，无论昨天之前怪盗是怎样坐拥万千粉丝，一夕间所有难聽的骂名全都往他身上丟去。他在披上白衣那天就想过这个局面，真正面对时却仍旧是手足无措，以往清晰的思路乱成一团。寺井爷爷探查过了，那个女孩真的在医院里，始终没有清醒过来。

射出牌之前我清楚计算过了，那种窗檯的高度不会让她受伤，地毯的厚度也足够缓冲。大楼底下被警察疏散出一圈空地，广告牌掉下去不会有事——

……？

黑羽茫然地眨了下眼睛，他突然感到一阵心慌。

我刚才在想什么？

宝石还了吗？不，不对。

“笨蛋快斗！”

……为什么这么草率就行动了？

“快斗。”

黑羽闻声望去，只觉得一阵冷意直窜脊骨，心跳都不由地加速。水雾中来人的轮廓渐渐显现，是一张也曾出现在梦中的脸庞。

黑羽盗一。

“我一直很犹豫，也很担心你接手怪盗基德这件事。记得我说过什么吗，魔术是带给人欢乐的，如果与这个目标背道而驰，不如不要上台。

“快斗，这样是不能成为魔术师的，太急于追求掌声，到头来会害了旁人。”

黑羽盗一的脸在朦胧水雾里被模糊了稜角，沉稳温和的样子和记忆中抱起幼时自己的身影重合。

“如果你不在，那个女孩现在还很安全，没有生命危险。这是你的错，快斗，如果没有你，这些事都不会发生。”

黑羽快斗哑口无言，这时候反驳显得苍白而毫无意义，他无声睁大了眼睛，透过水面去看父亲的脸。

……您也是这么认为的吗？

是这样啊。

熟悉的眉眼，熟悉的声音和语调，吐出的话却陌生而冰冷，像刀片一下下狠狠插在他心上。

“明明能避免它发生的，但你却没有。你让我感到失望，快斗。怪盗基德从不伤害人，你却打破了这个原则。”

水灌进鼻腔，肺部开始剧烈疼痛，黑羽快斗却像是感受不到般不做任何反抗，他满心都是那一句话——

你令我失望。

“快斗，”人影摇了摇头，逐渐接近他。

“你看，连我教给你的扑克脸都忘了……”

黑羽只觉得头痛欲裂，再聽不见什么声音，眼底和心底一样冷。他不願再看来人的脸庞，痛苦地闭上眼。

我刚才在想什么？

——我为什么会开枪？

-

“一间间排查很累啊。”

“抱歉，我尽量缩小范围了……L、LV最新款包包随便选！”

“聽上去还不错。面对现场，你现在位置的两点钟方向六百二十一米处有一栋公家机关的大楼，四十一层的监视器拍到了一个揹吉他的人，但是没有看到正脸。

“我分析过了，裡面是狙击枪。”语毕灰原哀将监控画面、平面图和枪枝资料一并传过去。

公家机关的话，以小孩的样子混进去就有困难了，只能先从外部著手……六百二十一米，狙击时遇到这种非整数、不好看的数字，会用不可见光测定準确距离，好精準调整弹道。不可见光雷射是高强度的光束，打在建材上也许会有痕迹。*

军用级的瞄準设备不容易取得，价格也特別昂贵，如果真能发现一点证据，就可以证明昨晚的行动有第三方参与。

终于找到一线生机。他紧紧抓住这个线索。

怪盗没有选择自己去接住那个孩子，而是用广告板逼她回到室内，他到底发现了什么？江户川盯着那个窗檯，它被重物敲出一部分裂痕，彷彿这重重迷雾也被撕开一条缝隙，得以窥见清白的光。

狙击手有可能瞄準那个孩子吗？

想取得证据要用专业鉴识设备，那就得拜託警方回来重新调查……

需要工藤新一的身份。

江户川感到头痛，好不容易有了点方向却难以有所行动。昨天才吞过解药，灰原不会再给一颗的——

他忽然顿住，低头笑了。这不是有吗，盗号盗得很称手的人。

怪盗基德。

加码比护选手簽名球衣，江户川使出杀手锏，知道灰原哀的底线远远不在这里，软磨硬泡终于让灰原鬆口——她不是很願意调查那个曾在列车上救她一命的小偷先生，何况是这种时候，颇有几分趁人之危的意味在——她弄到了姓名、地址和电话，加上一个不怎么样的消息。

“黑羽快斗今天早上被送进江古田市立医院，他被发现的时候因为溺水窒息在自家裡，警方判断为……”

江户川原先满心都是期待，简直不敢相信自己聽到的，他握紧手机，瞳孔紧缩。

“……自杀。”

好像所有努力都是徒劳，一拳打在棉花上，既不痛快又毫无作用。江户川有那么一瞬间希望灰原失常查错了人，但见到资料上与工藤新一极相似的眉眼，那点希望都失了意义。

为什么没有注意到。

昨晚怪盗离开时，工藤新一分明感受得到对方的不对劲，却说不出具体原因，他只好安慰自己那只是身体状况不佳所致。

基德的扑克脸端得太好了，情绪收得一点不漏，想到那差点是最後一次和基德说话，他心裡就又酸又疼，充斥著不甘和自责快要将他淹没。工藤新一，你不是侦探吗，你引以为傲的观察力呢？

怎么遇上对方就都乱套了。

没有比这一刻还想见到他过。江户川查到房号就直奔过去，幾乎无暇思考一个小孩子的出现会有多么唐突。

他深吸一口气，做好了心理準备轻轻推开病房门，却意外对上一双不陌生的暗红色眼眸。

“日本时间早上十点五十四分零四秒半，”

白马探。

“我等你很久了。”

“我是他的朋友，当然会在这里。”白马面对他探究的目光，理所当然道。他聽见昨晚的混乱也有几分怀疑，依他对怪盗皮下本人的瞭解，这件事必定哪裡有蹊跷。白马探不願意轻举妄动，如果这个节骨眼上黑羽快斗的身份再曝光，那就真的一点反抗能力也没有了。虽然表面上也是拿着手铐追人，但站在某些不便明说的立场，黑羽和他仍有一层合作关系。

这阵子都在海外，昨晚也是搭私人航班趕回日本，他已经很长一段时间没去怪盗基德的现场，这时候出面调查难免有些令人生疑，如果有心人士再插一脚，说点閒话，事情会变得会很麻烦。江户川柯南绝不是什么泛泛之辈，他确信对方一定能发现点什么，而自己不便去现场，能做的就是提供帮助。

江户川为这短短一句话暗藏的信息量感到震惊，同时又诧异于自身的冷静。他处处防备，脸上仍挂着孩子的表情，“白马哥哥找我做什么？”

眼前这个人让他感到切实的危险，“等很久”难道意味着白马知道他在试图翻案，在所有调查都结束，罪名被认定的时刻？那他来到这间病房，是不是反而对怪盗不利……不，白马认识黑羽，才会在这里等他。

白马探知道黑羽快斗等于怪盗基德，身为警视总监的儿子却没有抓他？太奇怪了，他们又是什么关系？

“互相猜忌太浪费时间，我来到这里，”白马说着站起身缓缓走向江户川，顾及到床上的人，皮鞋鞋跟甚至没发出一点声音，他轻声道：“跟你的理由是一样的。”

聪明人之间不需要太多言语，两人都各退一步放下戒心，达成共识后白马便离开了，他承诺会让警方重启调查，而江户川负责给暗示带方向。

病房里一下子没了声音，风从窗户溜进来，拂动柔软的发丝，黑羽快斗是死寂的，全身上下只有头发还算有一点生气。

头发……？

侦探先前满心都是担忧，现在静下来才猛然发现那个画面的不寻常。基德当时连发梢都是湿的，表示他曾经整个人沉入河里，然后在爬上来的过程中昏过去——有人第二次攻击了他，就在那条河岸边，用了不知道什么方法让他毫发无伤却失去意识。

並且没有带走他。

在人烟稀少，夜色良好的隐蔽下，没有做任何更近一步的举动。

如果第一枪意在杀死怪盗，那后面这种状况又该如何解释？

会跟自……溺水，有关吗？

他近乎本能地否认了那个词，在他看来，那两个字和怪盗实在扯不上边。

但他也不认为这是单纯的意外。

工藤新一忍不住用江户川柯南的眼，透过黑羽快斗去看怪盗基德，他安静地躺在那裡，面庞苍白没有血色，太过平静反而生出一种诡异的感觉。侦探敢说，像怪盗这种嚣张肆意，自信又野心勃勃的艺术家，是不会自杀的。

他短暂地见过对方没有镜片遮挡的双眼，在寒风刺骨的长空里。那裡面是辽阔渺远的另一片天地，满载沉静又慑人心魄的蓝，目光从来都坚定而充满力量。

纵然基德精通易容，熟稔於收放情绪，擅长用语言掌控人心，但一个人的眼睛是无法伪装的。江户川分明窥见过，少年眼底与他如出一辙的心性。

这样的人……自杀或许是种假象。江户川柯南收回视线，决定先处理好手边的事，他正欲起身，却感到衣摆被轻轻扯住。

怪盗仍旧双眼紧闭，眉头微微蹙起，像是深陷恶梦一般，他没错过对方的呓语：“……对不起，”

江户川俯下身，聽清了后面几个字。

“对不起……”

“黑羽快斗？”他柔声道，抚上对方突然攥紧自己衣摆的同样苍白的手，用最陌生的名字呼唤他所熟知的宿敌。

这总不会是对那个女孩子说的……

与其说不是，倒不如说是江户川柯南不願意去思考那种可能性。他深陷谜团，却凭著对基德的信任堪堪走到现在。

你到底在向谁道歉？

他幾乎要为这重复的三个字感到恐慌。如果至今所走的路都是错的，所相信的都是一厢情願——

“对不起……”

“黑羽——”

“快斗？”门被推开，江户川一瞬间以为聽见了毛利兰的声音，脑中反射动作般飞快盘算起数种解释，没想到来人比他还要惊讶。

“你是……？长得好像小时候的快斗……”中森青子半喜半忧地望进来，看看他，又看看床上的人。

小孩子总是容易得到信任，江户川很快跟中森熟络起来。

依中森青子所说，她今天早上没找到黑羽快斗，在门外喊他也没得到回应，一般来说黑羽已经起床了，再不济也会叫她別吵再睡会。她心裡奇怪，毕竟以前从未发生这种事，又担心竹马一个人住会不会出什么意外，刚好中森银三从现场返家，两人便合力破了门。

江户川柯南聽得背后冷汗直冒，他原先只是防止中森银三待在现场，看一个小孩子行为怪异可能会干扰他调查，才多说一句暗示中森趕快回家。溺水的抢救时间短暂，多一分钟都可能造成无法逆转的伤害。

如果他没有说那句话，如果他晚一点到现场——推回至原点，灰原没告诉他消息，或者他再晚些醒来……

就像一个人走了很久，低头才发现自己站在钢索上，底下就是万丈深渊。江户川这才感到迟来的后怕，告別了中森就立刻趕回现场，将所有忧虑徬徨尽数压下。关心则乱，他不能犯错，必须保证每件事顺利进行。每踏出一步都宛如蝶翅翩跹，震荡牵连出他不敢想像的无数可能。

……冷静一点，工藤新一。

-

江户川柯南顺利将调查的重点引导至那个孩子站的窗檯，而上面也如願测出了被雷射光束破坏过的痕迹。他幾乎能推定出昨晚事件发生的原因，却仍然犹豫不决，毕竟……怪盗不是这么莽撞的人。

商业大楼的地板上还有女孩留下的血迹，江户川贴近地面，看见无数细小的绒毛大面积散佈在週遭。

果然是这样。

江户川暗暗放下心来，用工藤新一的名义给警视厅发消息，作出了第一层推论：整起事件是蓄意谋杀，並且打算栽赃给怪盗。狙击手在远处瞄準孩子脚边，击发后她自高处跌落，无论有没有摔死，被子弹擦过的伤处都会在跌落的过程中受到其他伤害而灭迹。基德也许足够敏锐，提早发现狙击会去救人，但进入射程里后死的就是他。时间不足，情况紧急之下，利用广告招牌挡子弹，並且让女孩顺势回到相对安全的室内，是最保险的做法。

作案前对现场环境的调查落在发预告函前后，也就是几天前便结束了。昨天早上大楼内置的地毯被撤掉——理由是沾上了污渍需要清洗——事发突然，也不是什么惹人注意的消息，也因此被基德忽略了。

江户川柯南“奉工藤新一指示”站上窗檯再倒向地毯，随后毫发无伤地站起身，摆出天真无知的笑脸：“新一哥哥说的一点也没错！”

中森银三看起来狠狠鬆了一口气，他眼下是淡淡的乌青，整个人看起来很是憔悴。重要的人接连出事，先是怪盗基德，然后是黑羽快斗，一个是此生发誓要送入狱的罪犯——八年多来他甚至抓出感情了——一个是他早已视作儿子的隔壁邻居，是家人般的存在。手机震了震，中森银三接起来，“青子？”

江户川柯南私下与他交流不多，竟然是第一次见警部露出笑容。

“快斗那孩子醒了啊，那就好。”

工藤新一的面子摆在那可以撑一段时间，至少官方的状态重新改为了“调查中”。江户川柯南不敢拖延，和白马探会合便立刻动身去找那个狙击手，毕竟是公家机关的地方，他找不到理由进去，只好和白马里应外合。

监控得到的线索断在河边，江户川对白马说起昨晚的事，只是将工藤新一放水包庇怪盗基德的部分模糊过去。白马聽完便道：“我对他的身份有些猜测。”

明白白马在考虑什么，江户川立刻开口：“我跟在小五郎叔叔身边那么久，不法组织的现场也去过不少次了，你尽管告诉我吧，我不会说出去！”

“……好吧。”

这下他总归知道怪盗面对的人是谁了，以幻术师的身份在世界范围活动，另有代号为“斯派德”，正为了某个秘密组织工作。斯派德人如其名，经手的都是暗杀一类，不知情的人像猎物般踏进蜘蛛丝织就的世界，难以再脱逃。

“白马哥哥，你认为斯派德有可能在三分钟内从商业大楼抵达这里吗？”

“不，一路上要避开监控不留痕迹，必定得绕路。这条河和现场、商业楼正好呈一直线，也就是说距离超过八百米，太勉强了。”白马微微蹙眉，不能得知準确数字令他不太舒服。

“狙击手另有其人。”两人的声音重叠，白马別有深意地看了江户川一眼，只见他稳稳地接下这个眼神，毫不犹豫便展颜道：“新一哥哥跟我说过类似的案子！”

江户川柯南其人，靠智商和嘴吃饭，唱歌不行，瞎扯硬拗很有一套。

监控无用就换一个方法，白马拿出在楼里取得的线索——织物碎屑、烟灰、鞋印、几根不同的头发、不明粉末。

“这是白垩粉吧。”江户川刚开口就感到后悔，在怪盗的案子上他一向随心所欲办案，那是因为旁边的人他不用防备……习惯竟然不知不觉养成了。

果然，白马又看了看他，一副欲言又止的样子。江户川趕紧把他所有疑问都扼杀在喉咙，“学校里不是很多吗，我每天上学都会接觸到呀，所以比较有印象！”

白马闻言一阵无语，打电话让人查头发去了。

根据先前那点少得可怜的监视器画面，可以确定鞋印是狙击手所留。可惜的是，那些头发匹配出的人没有一个拥有足够的身高，鞋印长达27公分，说明狙击手至少有185以上。

烟灰来自Mevius，是最大众的一种香烟，这条线索便没有什么用了。

照片中的现场整齐得不可思议，太乾净了，犯人心思绝对缜密，难怪斯派德会放心由他执行枪击——

斯派德！

犯人来到河边，是为了与斯派德会合，刚刚简略的计算里从大楼趕到河边是非常勉强的，他必定是立刻出发，怎么会有时间清理现场？

——犯人在发现斯派德已经离开后，才返回楼里进行善后。

想通了这点，江户川立刻抬头去看白马，海归的侦探没让他失望，白马露出略微放鬆的表情，代替他讲出那句话：“我们回去。”

开枪的时候现场没有其他人，这还要多亏了他的靶子——怪盗基德——的群众吸引力，但河边往返一趟后就不一定了。在大庭广众下蹲在地上搜寻弹壳，顺便擦去地板的痕迹？是个正常人都不会做出这种事。

白马拍到了脚印的照片，说明犯人最後被打扰，以致於没能处理得更完善。慌张的人最容易犯下致命的错误。

该撒网了。

他们找到存放清洁员制服的房间，在门把上得到了新的指纹。犯人的脸在手机屏幕上出现，白马继续滥用特权，弄到对方私人手机的信号发送处，江户川踩上滑板冲出去的前一刻，白马拉住了他。

……然后他就后悔了。

警视总监家的小少爷以一个不怎么样的姿势蹲在滑板上——他太高，站起来会增加风阻——脸色略显苍白，狂暴的风胡乱吹在脸上，发型大概是没救了。

哲学三大问题在脑海中又是另一阵天崩地裂。

我是谁？我从哪裡来？我要到哪裡去？

犯人身影逐渐放大的时候，白马疑惑更甚。他看著江户川一记足球放倒那个毫无準备的傢伙，朝地的脸翻过来是清晰的红印，天知道几秒钟之内发生了什么。

姗姗来迟的警察似乎一致认为是白马做的，这很合理，况且他的头发和西装都乱得不像话——肯定是在刚才攻击犯人的过程里弄乱的！逻辑毫无破绽，警方什么也没详问便乾脆地把躺在地上的人带走。江户川趁机偷溜，留白马去应付笔录。

白马不会洩漏什么的，江户川确信，因为喜欢福尔摩斯的人都很聪明，懂得把握分寸。

他长长呼出一口气，终于放下心裡的大石头。抓到狙击手就能给群众一个解释，舆论自然会平息，抹黑和造谣在事实面前总是溃不成军。

……是时候去看看另一个人了。

-

忙乱的一天过去后时间来到傍晚，浓重的斜阳把墙壁染成暖黄色，黑羽快斗沉默地看著窗外，并没有把眼神分给打开的门。

“基德。”

“別那样叫我，你都走到这里了。”

……果然是生气了吧，两人一直以来无声维持的界线被打破，在自己失去意识的时候被摸清底细。他原本不用来彰显这个事实的，但又放不下急切的心，想确认对方安好。

“……黑羽快斗。”他试探性的叫出这个名字，很生疏，像在喊不存在的第三人。

江户川有很多话想说，到嘴边却又一一嚥下去，挑挑捡捡好不容易开口：“案子的事你別多想。”別做傻事。

他好像到这个人面前就乱了阵脚，尤其无时无刻不在戒备的怪盗难得露出这般姿态时，他找不到昨天相处时还有的那种气氛，突然就拿捏不稳语气。明明不是陌生人，明明是可以相互信任的关系，这种小心翼翼让他很不习惯。

黑羽闻言切断了对视，目光越过江户川落在远处，金光洒在他眼睛里，却没有半点暖意。他闷声道：“不用查了，是我做的。”

“你在说什么？我已经找到证据——”

“我开枪造成她昏迷不醒，”黑羽打断他，“没什么好辩解的。我过后就去投案，不劳你费心。”

“黑羽快斗！”江户川简直气得不行，一股无名火自他心裡窜起。说服了自己也说服了警部，黑羽却是这副样子，他幾乎要怀疑早先推理的正确度，毕竟一切都只是将自身代入基德所作出的最优解，建立在对对方的瞭解上。谁能说狙击手不是另一桩无关的案件？

相信怪盗不需要理由，但江户川需要事实同等的回报。

黑羽快斗要面无表情，默不作声不理他，否认身份装不认识也好，但为什么是这样？

这不適合你，怪盗基德。

眼前的人简直陌生得可怕。

……

斯派德是幻术师

白马的话突兀地闯进脑海，江户川顿时像抓住救命稻草般急迫地开口：“你遇到斯派德了吧，他……幻术是真的吗？”

侦探本不相信这些玄学，现下却要寄望於此，还真是有些可笑。他把所有连自己都半信半疑的猜测堆到黑羽面前，只求对方随便指认一个好让他安心。

黑羽茫然道：“什……”

照白马的话来说，斯派德和基德可以算“老朋友”了，黑羽对这个代号没有反应，其中一定出了问题。如果幻术真的存在，那么从昨晚开始黑羽就一直处在幻境裡面？他从未思考过这类毫无凭据的东西，眼下也不知该如何处理，又问：“他是不是在河边对你做了什么？”

在河边……

黑羽快斗远远没有表面上平静。“河边”两字犹如一个媒介，记忆突然被拨正，时间轴倒回现实，所有画面都湧进脑海。

他后知后觉地感到头疼，整个人像被拆开重组一样，呼吸道也在每一次规律间死命传达抗议信号。

黑羽缓慢地眨了眨眼，试图整理脑中蓬乱如麻的思绪。

……原来是这样。

不过是上演了一出借刀杀人的戏码。斯派德在河边对他下幻术，之后是心理暗示加上部分记忆错乱——和真实偏差太多会令人起疑，意识到处於幻境从而破开——让他相信整件事是自己严重失误，“黑羽盗一”的话则是从根本上杀死怪盗基德。自杀是最无懈可击的他杀，没有兇手。两件事若是链接上了，只需要“畏罪自杀”四个字就可以结案。

那当然不是出于自身意志……只是震惊於“黑羽盗一”所言，而感官早就因为幻境而封闭了，丝毫没有缺氧或吸入水的痛苦。

难怪假洋鬼子那边都没有进展，原来斯派德已经回到日本了。他本能地意识到危险，最近几次行动一直在防範，没想到还是被摆了一道。

尖锐的疼痛也没阻止扑克脸本能般掛在脸上，他不说话也没反应，侦探心急如焚却又不能怎么样。黑羽见他难得露出这副无措的样子，竟然有些新鲜。

“唔，我知道怎么回事了……名侦探，我想聽聽你的推理。”

江户川欣喜於对方终于恢復正常，不疑有他把先前对警视厅所说再复述一遍。黑羽聽完，正经道：“我可没有名侦探想的那么厉害，”说着手指轻轻揉著太阳穴，作出一副苦恼的表情。

“只是因为和你的约会迟到了，才什么也来不及细想就开枪。”

“……哈？”江户川一时噎得无语，甚至没有注意到对方的用词：“我推理出手法，连动机都帮你想好了，你说只是想见我才……真是……”

看他欲言又止，颇有几分恨铁不成钢的样子，黑羽禁不住笑出声，“名侦探这么信任我吗，随便说说你也信——对不起我错了！放下手錶！”

江户川皮笑肉不笑，用眼神告诉他：新版麻醉针，想试试就说。

整天下来累得要死，拚命想要怎么帮他洗清罪名，这傢伙还有心情开玩笑。江户川觉得自己就是脾气太好，不送他一颗足球简直没道理。

-

警视厅更改了调查结果，那个被临时僱用的狙击手也被捕获。狡诈如斯派德，线索断在一半便再追不下去，犯人的背景乾乾净净，什么也查不到，他成了替罪羊，被推向群众的风口浪尖。

蜘蛛的网不只一张，幻术师为了避风头暂时离开日本，白马探自然是紧随其后。

工藤新一则是压下了所有提到他存在的文件和录像，强势改为匿名的某热心市民……

以上都是后话。

事件解决当晚，江户川柯南盯着萤幕上的未知来电，一串号码看上去分外眼熟，却怎么也想不起在哪裡见过。冷光打在脸上有些刺眼，睏意尚在，直觉却让他接聽了起来。

“名侦探，睡了没。”

来人的身份他用脚趾头都聽得出来，毕竟全世界只有一个人会这样叫他。原来是在灰原传来的资料上见过，当时注意力都在那张和自己九分相似的脸上，手机号码竟是一个字也没记下。

“你有半夜扰人清梦的兴趣是吗？”江户川觉得好笑，半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地抱怨道。

“哦……那没什么事，掛了。”

“等等，打来又掛断有什么意思，什么事？”

剩下的只有沉默的噪音，摇曳的枝桠投射在窗簾上影影绰绰，彷彿谁就站在那裡，隔着玻璃却固执地用电话交流——他也许会称之为浪漫的一种。

半晌，就在江户川以为对方不会再说话，眼皮又开始变得沉重时，另一边突然有了动静，这次有些沙哑：

“你觉得怪盗基德是什么。”

嗓音压得很低，隔着不知道穿越几公里电缆和无情的物理作用也藏不住的是细细密密的难过，和一些他不敢分辨的东西。

侦探意识到这点，彻底清醒过来。

蛛网有些顽固。

他斟酌一会，爬出被窝的时候被深夜的冷空气冻得颤了下。接着他找到变声领结，调出工藤新一的声音带着不容置疑的自信开口。

“是我唯一认可的宿敌。”

“……”

在侦探看不到的地方宿敌先生吸了吸鼻子，指尖悄悄抹掉略带咸气的液体，躲在被子里露出释然的笑。

“喂你別哭啊。”

“是感冒啦，说什么哭啊乱七八糟的，你可是在跟怪盗基德通话。”

“呲。”

江户川很是无奈地笑，不由地摆出半月眼，决定当次好人不戳穿这拙劣的掩饰。对面沉默了一阵，这次少年用上了本音：

“没事了，真的，谢谢。”

“小侦探，晚安。”  


——————

*纯属虚構，我不知道会不会有痕迹


End file.
